


The Secret Revealed

by stellacanta



Series: Love Never Dies [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: draucorweek day 4:“Ha! How in the name of Bahamut do you get yourself into these situations?”//Cor finding out Drautos is GlaucaIt all started out when Cor had overheard a conversation between some glaives. “Glauca would never betray the country like that,” a feminine voice had shouted, and Cor had been determined to quickly walk past the group. It was strange that someone was willing to defend the general of the Niflheim army, but well there were stranger things. “Glauca is the dragon who looked over my village and he would never help Niflheim.” At the word dragon, his feet had come to a stop, his attention sharpening on the conversation despite himself. “He saved our village from the Nifs, and rose up from his cave to take down their ships when they attacked. Took down nearly half their attacking force with it so we could get away safely! Why would he be helping the Nifs?”There was only one dragon that Cor was aware of that had been foolhardy enough to take down half the Niflheim army, and wasn’t it fortunate he had just been on his way to talk to him?





	1. Chapter 1

When Cor had burst into his office without saying a word, Titus had a feeling that he wasn’t there just to ask about his day. He looked towards Lazarus who had been giving a firsthand report on the last mission the glaives had been sent on and sighed. “You may go now,” he said when the glaive looked from the marshal to him in confusion. “I think I have an idea of what happened during that mission. Thank you for being frank with me, and, don’t worry, none of you are in trouble.” Lazarus gave a hesitant nod before he shot a curious look at Cor who made his way towards his desk and left the office.

Cor didn’t speak until the door clicked shut behind him. “So, I overheard an interesting tidbit from a little birdy out in the hallway.”

Titus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Do I know this little bird?”

“I don’t know, do you?” Cor stared at him and he stared unflinchingly until the other being continued with a sigh. “Anyway, I overheard a woman say that Glauca would never betray Lucis.” Titus tried not to flinch at the name but he was sure he was unsuccessful from how sharp Cor’s gaze turned suddenly. “And do you know why Glauca would never betray Lucis? Because apparently Glauca is the name of  _ the dragon who saved Cavaugh from getting run over by Nifs 30 years ago. _ ” Titus looked away from Cor. He couldn’t deny it. He just didn’t want Cor to find out like that. “Titus, why did you never tell me?” There was a hesitant pause before Cor spoke again, voice softer this time. “Were you ever going to tell me?”

“Tell you what?” Tiredly, Titus turned to face Cor. “That the humans from the nearby village call me and the mountain Glauca? We dragons don’t have names as you know them, dear heart.” Titus managed a weak smile as he glanced down at the table and chuckled bitterly. “And besides, I got fond of being called Red.”

Cor sighed and pulled out the seat across from him. “How in the name of Bahamut do you get yourself into these situations, Titus?”

Titus couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. “I find it funny you use Bahamut’s name considering he is the greatest of all dragons.” Cor gave him a dry look and he sighed as he leaned back in his seat. “It’s a long story, do you have the time?”

“All the time that you need, my schedule’s free.”

He nodded and sat forward in his seat, hands knitted together. “It all started when I came to Insomnia and a strange man approached me on the streets … “


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nyx had died, he had planned to grieve in his homeland for a decade before showing his face to Cor again. All he had wanted to do was to seep his tears into the soils and let the wind blow them away from his face. He hadn’t even been given five years to grieve when Niflheim attacked the region.

Among dragonkind, he was known as the mourning one. His brethren scoffed at him behind their wings about his human lovers. How he would grieve each inevitable death only to find another human lover to repeat the cycle over again.

(They didn’t approve of Cor much either, but at least Cor, like him, was immortal.)

He never let the criticism and mocking words of his fellow dragons deter him. Even if the lifetimes of humans were short, they touched the lives of everyone around them and they managed to do so much in their short times. Each of his human lovers were unique, and each was treasured for their own individual personalities and talents.

He went back to the Cavaughan archipelago, intending to mount the loss of Nyx for a decade or longer, however long it took for the ache to become less terrible and for each delicate memory to stop causing the tears to flow.

It hadn’t been even five years when the peace of the mountainside was broken by fire and destruction, and he had taken to the skies out of anger and grief. He rent the ships in two and breathed fire upon the wreckage. Bullets bounced harmlessly off of thick scales and he chased the ships away from the shores and borders of the region. When they had left all he had wanted to do was to go back to his cave and rest, but memories of the invasion disturbed him and he found himself heading towards Insomnia for answers instead.

…

In Insomnia, there was a man. Except, the man wasn’t really a man. He smelled weird for a human and Titus could never shake off the sense that there was something wrong about him.

Cor hadn’t been in Insomnia when he had stopped to visit, but in the streets he found the answers he sought in newspaper clippings and rumors. The magical wall, powered by the crystal, that protected the lands had been withdrawn to cover only the crown city by the king. Niflheim had grown bold and began to attack and set up bases in Lucian territory. So far, only Cavaugh had been fortunate enough to escape the bombardment thanks to unlikely help driving off the invaders.

(The very idea of Niflheim settling into Lucis made his teeth ache to sink into flesh and the memory of metal being torn to shreds filled his thoughts.)

Titus had been lost in his own thoughts when the man, who was not a man, approached him. “My, my, how fortunate I am to meet with you,” the man said, removing his hat in a sweeping bow. Titus only arched one eyebrow at him. No one greeted him in such a manner while he was in this form. In his human-shape, he was large, but otherwise unremarkable. “Oh, do forgive my poor manners. I have not yet introduced myself. I am Ardyn Izunia, pleasure to make your acquaintance-“ The man trailed off as an obvious hint for him to introduce himself.

“Titus,” he said gruffly in response.

“Just Titus?” The man’s lips curved in a smirk and the sight of it set him on edge for a reason he could not discern. “You know, usually people have two names. A first and a last-“

“-it is the only name that you need to concern yourself with,” he interrupted harshly. The man was toying with him, he was sure of it. He knew from the smirk on his face and the blithe tone the man had taken to using with him. “Out with it. What do you want from me, Ardyn Izunia? I do not like men who waste my time.”

“To the point, I see.” Ardyn clicked his tongue and peered at him curiously. “I like that about you.” The man shrugged, the gesture wide and open even if his face was a carefully crafted mask, and looked at him coyly. “I have an offer to make you, Titus.”

“An offer?” He stared at the man in complete bafflement. What offer could this stranger have to make for him?

“Indeed, an offer that I think would be beneficial to the both of us.” He growled lowly and Ardyn simply chuckled at the noise. “Now, now, don’t be like that. You see, I have heard from my information sources that you are not from around here.” His eyes narrowed as the man walked in a rough circle around him. “I have heard that you are from Cavaugh. Very tragic, what happened there.”

It felt wrong for him to know so little about this man, but for the man to know even that much about him. “Tragic?”

The man hummed under his breath as he continued to circle around him. “You know, if it weren’t for your king, Cavaugh would have never gotten attacked.” The man placed a hand that was meant to be comforting on his back, but it only made Titus shudder.

Titus thought back to the rumors and news reports he had heard circulating. “You mean about King Mors withdrawing the wall to just cover Insomnia?” But hadn’t that been because the attacks by Niflheim had grown too strong for the king to maintain the wall over such a large region? That had been what the news articles had said.

“You catch on quick don’t you?” Ardyn patted his back before letting go and walking off. “Ah, such a shame what happened to Cavaugh. If only your king hadn’t pulled the wall back, then there wouldn’t have been an attack would there have been?” Titus opened his mouth to say something, but the man spoke before he could. “Perhaps we could come to a mutually beneficial arrangement. You help me with my little task, and I help you with getting revenge on your king? I will return in the morrow to hear your answer, I trust you shall come to the appropriate one.” Ardyn turned to leave but stopped as he took a few steps away from Titus. “After all, it would be a greater shame if what happened to Cavaugh happened to some other region. Say, Galahd?”

Galahd. Nyx was from Galahd, but Nyx was dead now unless- Titus felt his knees go weak. Had Nyx somehow been reincarnated?

…

Titus was troubled by the appearance of the man, and of the unspoken threat of an attack against Galahd. That night he found himself in front of the crystal that powered the wall that protected the city, he knelt down in front of it and prayed for guidance.

Deep inside the crystal, the voice of Bahamut spoke to him, and that was where Regis found him, in front of the crystal with his head bowed as he listened to the Astral’s guidance.


End file.
